


Thinking

by lusteralliance (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rings, Teasing, anyway this is very short, felix still doesnt know how to express affection f, sorry i havent been here for a while, theyre just..in love bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lusteralliance
Summary: Felix is thinking about something.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> he just is

Sylvain smiled widely at Felix, and Felix stared harder at the ring he fiddled with, his flushed face pressed against his pillow.

“What are you thinking about?”

Felix folded his arms tight against his chest, curling up on his side. Sylvain reached out and placed his right hand on Felix’s cheek, and in the corner of his eye, the swordsman saw his partner’s golden band glisten in the late afternoon sunlight streaming through the window.

“Nothing,” Felix lied. Sylvain patted his cheek, then let his fingers slip along his partner’s jaw and nudge his chin upwards. Felix avoided Sylvain’s gaze as long as he could, glaring into the blurry white expanse of his pillow until he relented, looking into Sylvain’s eyes.

Their hazel depths shone like golden honey in the sunlight; the affection, and the honesty behind it, made Felix want to kick him. He looked up at the ceiling instead, knowing that if he strayed any longer in Sylvain’s gaze, he’d be lost forever.

Sylvain grinned a little more, thumbing Felix’s cheek.

“Are you sure?”

Felix nodded.

“Are you _sure_ , though?”

Felix tried to grumble, but a raspy laugh escaped him instead, and he blushed harder when Sylvain let out a triumphant “ha!” and pulled the swordsman into his arms.

“Hey, let me go!” Felix cried when Sylvain rolled over on his side of the bed and crushed Felix briefly between his weight and the sheets.

“You laughed!”

“So what?” Felix protested, burying his face into Sylvain’s shoulder to muffle his unwilling snickers. “It doesn’t mean anything!”

Sylvain laughed and laughed, kicking at the air so his heels thudded against the mattress they lay upon.

“It means you love me,” he exclaimed.

“I don’t, idiot!” Felix spluttered, his prickly younger self reemerging in a panic. Sylvain laughed again, lowering his head to press a teasing kiss on top of Felix’s head.

“Okay, but you said yes when I asked you to marry me,” Sylvain pointed out happily, and Felix snapped and hissed out an embarrassed mishmash of words, pushing his face deep into Sylvain’s chest to hide. “Aww, I love you too, Fe.”


End file.
